1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil component, a transformer, and a switching power supply unit.
2. Related Background Art
As a component installed in an automobile, there is known a switching power supply unit such as a DC-DC converter for converting a high voltage to a low voltage or converting a low voltage to a high voltage. As one of the coil components used for a switching power supply unit, there is one known as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. JP-U-H2-004217. The coil component disclosed in JP-U-H2-004217 is structured to have two pieces of magnetic core legs (leg portions) and two pieces of magnetic core bases with windings wound around each of the leg portions such that magnetic flux that passes through both of the leg portions and the bases in one direction in a loop is formed.